


The Waiting Game

by emilliemariee



Series: Right in The Ribs [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur is gonna be a daddy, Arthur is such a good partner, Fluff, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Labour, Pregnant, Protective Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilliemariee/pseuds/emilliemariee
Summary: Your pregnancy was nearing an end, your pain comes in waves - but can your baby wait till Arthur is back?Some serious fluff to melt your heart.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/Reader, Arthur Morgan & Van der Linde Gang, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Reader, Mary-Beth Gaskill/Reader
Series: Right in The Ribs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130882
Kudos: 37





	The Waiting Game

It was almost like a period cramp, only twenty times worse. It wasn’t as bad if you were standing up, but your legs felt like jello, aching jello. So you chose to lay back down on the cot, trying to move your hips in a way that would make you comfortable, it wasn’t working. 

The pain was bad, but nothing you couldn’t handle, it would come in waves so at least you got a short break. But it was getting tiring, and your water hasn't broken yet. You weren’t sure of your exact due date, but you knew that you were nine months. You were guessing that it was soon, considering the pains you were experiencing. 

It was early in the morning, the sun barely beginning to peek over the horizon. The rest of the camp was still asleep, you would be too if you weren’t in this condition. Arthur and John had gone out last night to hunt with Charles, something about Bison. You knew that they would be gone overnight, but didn’t expect this to happen while Arthur was away. He had to be coming back soon, he told you that it would be in the morning, you clasped your hands together, quietly asking for him to return. 

The birds were singing, you could hear the splashing of the fish in the lake nearby, you tried to distract yourself with these sounds. Breathe, have to remember to breathe, Y/N. 

You kept your eyes closed tightly as you rubbed your stomach gently, trying to stretch out your back as much as you could, it was aching. There was pressure in your lower abdomen, growing slowly... It felt like you had to pee, but did you? You didn’t want to leave the cot, not without Arthur. 

As you opened your eyes you noticed that light had begun to leak into the canvas of your tent, this puts you at ease, Arthur should be back soon. You should get up to put on a jacket, get a fresh cup of water and maybe eat a piece of fruit. You have to get up, Y/N. 

You breathed in and out deeply, sitting up slowly, wincing. “Please wait until your daddy’s here, please,” you said, looking down at your stomach. “You’re not allowed to come while he’s out.” 

You stepped into your slippers, they were fuzzy and kept your feet free from the chilled morning dew. You grabbed a coat off of a crate, Arthurs gunslinger jacket, and threw it on over your shoulders, hugging it towards your frame. 

You stepped out from the tent, realizing that a few members were up and already about their day. Did you have your eyes shut for that long? There were fires already crackling and coffee was bubbling over the flames. Mary-Beth, Abigail and Hosea were standing around the fire, talking light conversation while nursing their cups of coffee. 

“Good mornin my dear girl!” Hosea gleamed at you as you walked towards them, still hugging Arthurs's jacket. 

“Morning…” you smiled slightly at them, trying not to show the discomfort you were feeling. You didn’t want help, you wanted Arthur. 

“Sleep well?” Abigail asked, sipping her coffee while Mary-Beth re-braided her hair. 

You nodded, obviously a lie. You didn’t remember if you even did sleep, it probably showed under your eyes. 

“Ya want me to do your hair?” Mary-Beth asked you as she finished up Abigail's braid, patting it against her shoulder. 

You had long hair, past your breasts, probably closer to your hips. Most of the time you would throw it up in a bun or leave it down, it was too much work to braid it all the time. 

“I’m alright,” you shook your head, smiling at her. She was a sweetheart and if you didn’t feel so much pain you’d probably take her up on the offer. “I need some water and maybe some fruit,” you said to them.

“Food would be a good idea, Y/N” Hosea smiled at you, waving you towards Pearson’s wagon. He really did care for you, he felt like a close relative. You could see he was overjoyed about the upcoming arrival to the gang. 

The cervix pains began again, you took a deep breath in as you grabbed an apple off the table. You didn’t even want to eat, you felt as if you’d throw it back up. A cramp, right under your navel, and it pounded. 

“Dammit” you mumbled, shoving the apple in the pocket of Arthur's coat as you began to walk back to your tent. You weren’t going to leave it till Arthur returned. 

You laid on the cot once again, bringing the blankets around you like a nest. You waited a minute or so till the pain subsided, a little relief. 

You don’t remember drifting off but you must have, when you opened your eyes again your ears were filled with more voices than before. At least there was a bit of rest under your belt now.

A shadow popped up in front of the tent canvas, undoubtedly Arthurs build. You smiled, thanking your lucky stars he was back. 

“Y/N?” he said softly as he peeled back the flaps of the tent, stepping in softly. 

You were still in your blanket nest, huddled up, you weren’t cold though it helped your pain. 

“Arthur! Thank goodness you’re back” you said, not moving but looking at him.

He walked over and sat on the side of the cot, rubbing your leg with his rough hand though it felt like silk to you. 

“I missed ya two,” he leaned down to kiss your stomach, which never failed to make your heart do flips. “How are ya, princess?” now moving up to kiss your nose. 

Suddenly you felt another wave, not of pain but of emotion. Your eyes began to sting, that heavy lump in your throat prominent, you tried to swallow it down but your mouth was dry. You began to sob. 

“Woah, hey, what’s wrong darlin’?” Arthurs’s expression turning soft, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. He scooted closer to you, putting his hand on your arm.

“I..” you tried to muster out the words but didn’t exactly know what you were trying to say. Another cramp coming as you winced between sobs. You managed to sit up and Arthur pulled you onto his lap, wrapping you in his arms and swayed you softly. 

“Princess, yer okay, breathe for me” he swayed you. You cuddled your face into his neck, his short stubble making contact with your skin. 

“It hurts… It hurts” you said, barely audible between your sniffles.

“What does? Is it time?” you could hear slight nervousness in his voice, which was weird coming from him. 

“I think s-soon… my water hasn’t broken b-but soon” you sobbed softly into his neck, trying not to get snot on his shirt. 

He moved one of his hands to run through your hair, it was knotted and long, so he opted to rub your scalp. He nodded softly, licking his lips as he mentally prepared himself. He was excited, in love already with the child you two had created, but hell, it was still scary. 

You hiccuped, making your body jump slightly against his. Your sobs weren’t as heavy as they had been, but the tears still flowed. 

“I’m scared” you whispered, moving your head slowly to meet his face. You probably looked a mess.

“Hey,” he whispered, pecking your lips and continued to kiss the tears off your red cheeks. “I’m here darlin’, I’m not goin’ nowhere. I love you, Y/N. I’m scared too, but yer strong and yer gonna do fine” he smiled softly at you, still swaying slowly. 

“I love you” you kissed him for a moment, hugging your arms around his neck to be even closer. 

“I’ll be with ya, waiting for our bean,” he smiled at you, you could see the pure emotion in his eyes, he had a fire in his veins that you knew only raged for you and your child. “We’ve waited this long, we can wait a lil more” and so that’s what you did; 

You played the waiting game.

**Author's Note:**

> There will still be a few parts to this series, have no fear! ;)  
> Thanks for reading, please leave a kudos or comment if you're enjoying my writing, it would mean a lot   
> Arthur is so cute and protective wow my heart wow


End file.
